


Ceiling

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [157]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2020 what even, Adulting is hard, Depression, Gen, Poetry, Real Life, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Wishing is just staring at the ceiling in the dark.
Series: poetry [157]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278262
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ceiling  
> Begun September 19, 2020  
> Finished September 24, 2020
> 
> um. so. yeah. this is not a happy poem. seriously, the narrator is fairly depressed, as is the author, so take care of yourselves, yeah?

Wishing, wishing  
lying in bed at night  
Wonder, wondering  
when everything’s gonna start  
Wishing, wishing deeply, fervently,  
with all of my will and all of my dreams  
Wonder, wondering  
Wishing is my heart’s scream  
  
Wanting, hoping, I hold on, my grip lasting  
Wishing, wishing, lying in bed at night  
Wonder, wondering, is this all there is  
this wishing, all my struggles  
all my vanishing victories  
each of my ephemeral successes  
everything in my life culminating here  
Wishing, wishing  
staring at the ceiling in the dark  
  
Wishing, wishing  
staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Wishing is just staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Remembering, planning  
hoping and dreaming  
lying in the dark  
  
I’ve been trying  
but it’s so tiring  
and now I’m wishing  
staring at the ceiling in the dark  
  
Wishing is just  
staring at the ceiling  
in the dark


End file.
